Fireflies
by LifeIsNotForever-NotEvenClose
Summary: It costs more than I can spare right now. Maybe it's simpler to lie.


Me: Tony? What the Hell is that?

Tony: Hmm? Oh, I'm building a new car for myself.

Pepper: What? Tony, you already have seven! Ugh, look, why don't you just buy a new car if you want another one?

Tony: Well, because mine will be better.

Me: Okay. Which of you guys wants to say the disclaimer.

Tony: Oohhh! ME!

Pepper: Yeah, just let him do it.

Tony: Dev does not own Avengers. Or Ron Pope.

Me: I wish I did. Okay. Show me how this works, Tony!

Btw: The song I used in this is Fireflies by Ron Pope. I supremely reccommend listening to this while you read. You'll feel the story better. Know what I mean?

* * *

She knows the first time she walks in on him singing that it's about her. She closes her eyes and listens to his voice. It's beautiful and it's sweet and she doesn't know what he's saying because she's not really listening, but she doesn't care.

The next time she hears him singing, it's in the car on the way home after dinner. It's his birthday and she's driving and the radio is on. She laughs as he sings along to the radio horribly because she knows that's not his real voice.

"C'mon, Tasha!" He laughs, begging her to sing. She smiles and sings along because it's his birthday and she knows he loves it when she sings.

It's in Budapest the third time she hears him sing. It's right after the mission and they're in a dingy hotel room waiting for SHEILD to pick them up and he's pissed at her and she's pissed at him. He throws his stuff down on the bed and storms into the shower. She stares after him and sighs and gets out the medical kit because she needs to tend to her wounds and she knows when he comes out he will, too.

She's trying to find a needle and thread when she hears it. Clint's singing again. Actually singing. She stops what she's doing to try to discern what he's singing. She can't really hear, but she think it's the Russian lullaby she often sings to him after the nightmares from before he came to SHEILD. She smiles softly and hums along. She's barely conscious of him turning the water off and getting dressed in the bathroom. She hears him open the door though, and she stares at him as he comes out.

He grabs a shirt form the suitcase and pauses with it half on when he catches her look.

"What?" He asks. "Nat?"

She smiles and turns to continuing finding the sewing supplies.

"Nat? Are you okay?" he asks again.

"Yeah." She turns to look up at him. "You called me Nat. You can't hate me too much." She tries to smile, but she can't. He chuckles softly. He tosses her a sweatshirt to put on, and she can't help noticing that it's his. She pulls it on, finally smiling, and continues her search.

Eventually she turns back to him, needle and thread in her hands. "Sew this up for me?

The fourth time she hears him sing is on the roof of Stark Towers after the Battle For New York.

"Hey. You hungry? Pepper made lasagna."

He jumps slightly."Oh. Hey, Nat. Um, yeah sure. Be right there."

She smiles. "I'll wait." She said, coming to sit beside him. He looks down, softly strumming the strings of his guitar. "Play something?" She asks softly. He looks over at her.

"Okay." He strums the beginning few notes before starting to sing.

She sits and watches him, a small smile on her face. She begins to recognize it as the song she heard all those years ago. She closes her eyes and leans her head on his shoulder. His smooth voice washes over her, and he's at the second chorus, and she never wants this moment to end, but she knows it will.

"_I notice a chill in the air. September is creeping up fast. Like autumn turns leaves, winter will breathe cold on our necks, snow in our paths. Wherever she goes, all that I know about us is that beautiful things never last. That's why fireflies flash._"

His voice is raw on the last note, and she wishes she didn't know why. It's coming to the end and she tries to remember why she came up here in the first place.

"_Innocence didn't mean we're immune to these things. Let's blame the passage of time. Love and loss, truth: It costs more than I can spare right now. Maybe it's simpler to lie._"

She pulls her head up from his neck as the song finishes. He turns to look at her. She doesn't notice, but he does. She's crying. Silent tears drip slowly down her face.

"Tasha." He whispers. His hand comes up to cup her cheek. She places her hand over his and leans into his embrace.

"I heard you singing this before." She admits. "It was a few days after the first time I opened up to you."

He nods, pulling her closer. "I remember. You were so vulnerable. It was when I first saw you, not Black Widow. I'll always remember."

She nuzzles closer. "Me, too. It was when I first realized I liked you. But now… Now, I've realized something else."

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

He doesn't say it back, he already did when he sang to her. He just leans down and gently kisses her. It's not like the tension filled, fiery ones he gives her after missions like Budapest. The fire is still there, it's just contained. She looks up at him afterward. He smiles at her. She laughs gently and cuddles back into his embrace.

"We're gonna be okay, Tasha." He says.

And for the first time in her life, she's sure he's right.

* * *

Aw! Okay, read what my beta said:

This fic was so cute! While reading this, all I could think was how cute the moments between them were. I also liked the song Clint sang a lot. It reminded me of them in a way. Good job with this one.

Thank you soo much, FightinForMyDreams! I really think I found a great fit with you. You've been my beta for maybe a week, and I already love you. Welcome to the family.

Okay, um, review? I'll make you cookies.

Love!

~Dev


End file.
